nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
NSW TrainLink H Set
|operating_system = Manual|fuel = Electric|maximum_speed = 130km/h|number_in_service = 55 sets|number_withdrawn = None|number_under_construction = None|refurbishment = None|builder = UGL Rail|gauge = Standard|fleet_numbers = H1 - H55|current_collection_method = Pantograph|operator = *CityRail (2006 - 2013) *NSW TrainLink (2013 - 2021) *Sydney Trains (2021 onwards)|unit-type = Outer Suburban|entered_service = 2006 - 2012|last_vehicles_withdrawn = None|refurbishment_dates = None|number_under_con = None|toilet = Yes|airconditioned = Yes|accessible_toilet = Yes|baby_change_table = No|reversible_seating = Yes|wheelchair_access = Yes|replaced = K and C sets (2020 onwards)|replaced_by = D sets (interurban duties; 2020 - 2021 onwards)|carriages_in_a_set = 4|Toilet = Yes}}The NSW TrainLink H set or OSCAR (Outer Suburban CAR) is a class of electric multiple unit operated by NSW TrainLink in New South Wales, Australia. Delivery The cars are constructed by United Group Rail. Delivery of the first two orders of 122 cars has concluded, and the delivery of an additional order of 74 cars commenced in late 2010, with the fleet having a total of 220 carriages making up 55 four-car sets. The H-set is within the same generation as the suburban Millennium M set but is more suited for longer distances on interurban lines. The layout and features of the OSCARs are similar to their predecessor - the Tangara G sets. The G sets have since been redeployed to suburban services (became T sets), which has allowed additional services to be introduced and has also build up some existing six-car services to eight-car services. The OSCARs have also allowed some V Set trains to be built up from four to six cars. Services These trains mainly run on intercity lines, servicing the following lines: * Mainly all-stops services, but occasionally express services as well, escpecially on weekends * Limited stops Sydney-Kiama services and occasionally local Waterfall-Port Kembla services * Peak hour Blacktown-Berowra services that continue to Wyong (Central Coast line) * Selected Bondi Junction-Hurstville peak hour services OSCARs have a green target plate, meaning they are maintained at Eveleigh Maintenance Centre. They also use many other yards and maintenance centres closer to the lines they service, such as Hornsby or Mortdale Maintenance Centres. Future Starting in mid 2020, OSCARs will be progressively rolled out onto suburban duties as they are replaced by a new intercity train fleet consisting of 554 new carriages. As a result, OSCARs will be redeployed to suburban services to replace the remaining K and C sets. This transition in role is to ensure all trains on the suburban network are air-conditioned with adequate passenger comfort. OSCARs will likely undergo the same conversion as the G sets previously did, such as having the toilets and quiet carriage labels removed (as quiet carriages are not needed on suburban trains), and the NSW TrainLink logo on the driving trailer cars being replaced with the Sydney Trains logo. Much like the G to T set conversion, carriage numbers will also likely be recoded, with the OD/ON/ONL prefixes being replaced by the appropriate D or N prefix while retaining their current numbers. Design There are many similarities between the OSCARs and the Millennium M Sets, including improved external destination boards, internal destination boards displaying stopping patterns, Digital Voice Announcements and security cameras. The OSCARs also have additional features to increase comfort on the longer journeys they operate. These include high back seating covered with durable, vandal proof woollen Moquette fabric with padded head-rests, retractable footrests, luggage racks and a wheelchair-accessible toilet. Wheelchair seating is available in the vestibules, while 3x2 seating is provided in the upper and lower deck sections. The OSCARs also include several new safety features. The doors on older rolling stock such as V sets are all unlocked at every station (even short platforms). However on the H set, the guard is able to select the number of doors to be opened at a station. The doors also do not automatically open at short platforms. Passengers have to push a green button on the door to open it. This feature is aimed at preventing incidents where passengers may fall from the carriage when stopped at a short platform. The H sets have been fitted with "Dellner SP" couplings, compatible with the M Sets and the new Hunter Railcars (J Sets). They are able to absorb the impact of a collision, and the anti-climbers on the H Sets will also reduce the force of impact. The trains also have a different body design. Instead of the entire body being of the same design, such as the Tangara, the driver's cab is built like a protective cage, made of fibreglass and supported by a box section steel frame, which stretches to the end of the guard's door. The rest of the train is made from conventional stainless steel. Each four car set is made up of three different types of carriages: * Driving trailer car (OD = Outer suburban Driver Car): 102 passengers * Motor car (ON = Outer suburban Non-Control motor): 118 passengers * Motor car with toilet (ONL = Outer suburban Non-Control motor): 110 passengers in this configuration: OD-ON-ONL-OD. External Links * https://transportnsw.info/travel-info/ways-to-get-around/train/fleet-facilities/oscar-trains Gallery HSetVestibule.png|Vestibule area inside an OSCAR HSetUpperDeck.png|Upper deck seating HSetLowerDeck.png|Lower deck seating HSetToilet.png|Toilet HSetDrivingTrailerCar.jpg|OSCAR driving trailer car (OD prefix) HSetMotorCar.jpg|OSCAR motor car (ON prefix) HSetMotorCarToilet.jpg|OSCAR motor car with toilet (ONL prefix) Category:CityRail Category:Electric Trains Category:NSW Trains Category:NSW TrainLink Category:NSW TrainLink fleet